<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfortunate timing by E_omo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612427">Unfortunate timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo'>E_omo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:39:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is slowly starting to experiment with his recently discovered omorashi kink which he discovered during a time when he was in a rush to save Arthur's life and he didn't have time to stop to pee. It felt almost orgasmic to let go after that and he had been experimenting ever since, the only problem is that his door dosen't have a lock...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfortunate timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy :) I haven't written in a bit becasue for one school, but also I came down with a pretty bad cold. I feel great now, better than I have in days and this idea has been in my head for a little while so since I have the energy to write it, I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ever since Merlin had gone to save Arthur's life and hadn't had the time to empty his bladder that one time, he had been holding more often and to more extreme lengths. It felt almost orgasmic to let go after holding for hours on end. For the most part, Merlin would spend the day filling up with water and then run back to his room in Gaius's chambers to get that amazing sensation.</p><p>    He did this often and the timeline was usually the same, he drank a cup of water right when he woke up and another one throughout the morning till lunch although that depended on whether he thought he needed more or not. If he was already getting desperate around lunch, he would usually just get that relief then, but usually he waited longer.</p><p>    The way his normal schedule goes, he gets 3 breaks throughout the day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner so that worked in his favor most of the time. There were however times when he didn't relieve himself during lunch when he was already fuller than usual, which normally resulted in him having to ask sometime during the evening to be excused. Arthur was usually kind enough and let him go, but there were some times where he denied him saying things like "It's only an hour till dinner, you can wait." or "It can't be that bad you just were on break." These are both valid points so usually Merlin would just shut up about it and wait as well as try not to let it show that he had to go really bad. However sometimes he just couldn't help it and the prince would notice and allow him to be excused.</p><p>    In this way, Arthur was unintentionally helping with Merlin's omorashi which sometimes made Merlin want to punch him, and other times want to thank him. Now because of this system and Arthur's denial he has had a few close calls but he never actually wet himself, although he did imagine it once or twice, the shame and embarrasment never actualy letting him go though with even concidering doing it. </p><p>    On this particular day, it was really hot towards the afternoon right after Merlin's lunch break. Merlin didn't use the chamberpot during his lunch break because he only had one glass of water after waking up, so he didn't have to pee more than any other day.</p><p>    While he was walking back from Giaus's chambers, he realised how dehydrated he was. Last time there was a day this hot, Merlin passed out from heat stroke and was woken up by a very unhappy Giaus who said that if he ever did that again, he would shove water down his throat. He didn't want to make Gaius mad again so he took a pit stop to grab a cup of water. He drank the whole cup full but still wasn't satisfied, so he drank another cup full.</p><p>    After he drank, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and gave a satisfied sigh before walking back to Arthur's chambers. He continued on with his usual work, slowly feeling his bladder growing full as time progressed. During the knights' training, Merlin was starting to get really dehydrated again but his bladder was really full and he didn't want to have to ask to leave, so he continued to run around the training grounds picking up after Arthur and sweating. Arthur noticed and handed him a cup of water saying,</p><p>"Drink up, wouldn't want you fainting like a startled maiden,"</p><p>Merlin took the cup and nodded. Without trying to, he drank it all since he was really thirsty anyways. He then continued to run around after Arthur for the rest of training, beginning to squirm more and more by the hour. When dinner time rolled around, Merlin made it a point to get the prince's dinner quicker than usual. After he set down the plates, he said to Arthur,</p><p>"May I be quickly excused, I have to pee."</p><p>"Merlin you just have to finish your nightly chores, it takes all but ten minutes can't you wait?"</p><p>"Of course sire,"</p><p>    Merlin said before hastily walking off to set out Arthur's bed clothes. He tried his best not to squirm or move too much but he couldn't help himself. He was beyond deperate at this point but he couldn't just disobey the prince's orders. </p><p>    Once he finished his chores, he walked over to where Arthur's dirty dishes were and collected them before speed walking out. He ran down the hall, dodging past other sevants and guards. He dropped the dishes off before sprinting back to Gaius's chambers where he would finally be alone. He walked in and slammed the door behind him before doubling over and grabbing himself. Giaus was tending to a sick child in the lower town so he luckily wasn't there to see Merlin like this.</p><p>    Once Merlin finally straightened out, he quickly bolted towards his room and ran up the stairs before busting the door open. He shuffled over and bent forward quickly to look under his bed for his chamber pot. Big mistake. When he leaned forward, the latch part of his belt dug hard into his overfull bladder causing it to give in. He let a panicked "OH" escape his lips as he started to soak his pants. </p><p>    He watched as they turned from a light brown to almost a black in glistening streaks. He also watched the growing puddle benath him, and although he should have been embarrased by this, the relief made up for it. This was the best relief that Merlin had ever felt, he had been holding all day and the feeling of letting go made up for any embarrasment he could've ever felt it that moment. Or so he thought until he heard his name being called from down the hall, he froze.</p><p>"MERLIN!"</p><p>    He heard Arthur yell before the door to Giaus's chambers burst open, followed by footsteps leading to his room. He panicked and quick turned to face the door as Arthur barged in.</p><p>"Merlin in your rush to leave you forgot to-"</p><p>    Arthur was saying until he saw Merlin standing there with a startled look as well as a blush on his face, standing in a puddle with his pants soaked. Merlin moved to try and cover himself but to no avail, Arthur knew.</p><p>"Oh, Uhh I will come back later, Clearly you have to deal with other things."</p><p>    Arthur said before giving Merlin a weird glance and then turning around and walking out clearly shocked and confused. Merlin blushed a bright red and stayed silent, it was only when he heard the door close that he moved. He looked down at the damage and quickly said a spell to clean it up. He sat down on his bed and burried his face in his hands. Arthur had just walked in on him after he had wet himself, Arthur wouldn't let him live this down. </p><p>    He took a deep breath and slowly walked out and down towards Arthur's chambers. Embarrasment aside, Merlin was still his servant and apparently he had forgot to do something. He walked in and kept his head down while asking in a small voice,</p><p>"What was it that you wanted me to do?”</p><p>"Ah yes, Uh go and grab my pillowcases will you?"</p><p>"Yes sire"</p><p>Merlin said before walking over to the closet and pulling out a few pillowcases and putting them on the prat's pillows. After he was done, he walked for the door and swung it open, </p><p>"Merlin don't forget to set out my second blanket."</p><p>"Arthur I swear you are such a child."</p><p>"And it appears you have the bladder of one,"</p><p>    Arthur retorted with a slight smirk. Merlin blushed very bright and just said</p><p>"Shut up clotpole."</p><p>Before shutting the door and heading back to Gaius's chambers, his blush never fading.</p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>